


It's not Cas

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Death, Desperation, Gen, Resurrection, Start of season 13, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: A short scene about how Season 13 might start.





	It's not Cas

His knees hurt, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to move. If he could decide what to do, he would stay here, for the rest of his life.

 

Even breathing or crying was to exhausting right now. Dean was knelt there, his gaze trailing from Castiel's feet to the angelic face.

He looked like he was just sleeping. Regenerating after a long fight..

But he wasn't sleeping. He was dead.

Dean could feel the remaining signs of live disappearing. The warmth was leaving Castiel's body and with every degree the dead body was cooling down, Dean's heart freeze to ice.

 

“Dean?”

It was Sam's voice, from somewhere next to the house.

Dean hesitated to turn around, afraid that when he would look back to the angel, he would find an empty place.

Even through the thick walls of grief Dean realized that there were not only one person coming closer.

The hard stomp of Sam's hunter boots and the soft rustle of someone, who was moving bare feet.

Dean closed his hand around Castiel's wrist, not ready to cut the connection. Then he looked up.

Sam was standing there, a confused expression on his face. Next to him, a young man, naked, the skin pale, nearly translucent. Wild hair was pointing into different directions and the gaze out of golden glowing eyes, was resting on the dead body.

“Dean, this is...Jack,” Sam said slowly, “Kelly's boy.”

“The Nephilim?” Dean spat out? He felt the emptiness in his heart feeling with a sudden rage. This... thing was the reason, why Cas was dead. Lucifer's child...

If Cas hadn't been brainwashed or whatever... he would have survived.

Within a moment Dean was on his feet, intending to bear down on Jack.

This Nephilim was powerful and he would probably smash him within a second, but... Dean didn't care.

He just didn't care.

“Dean, stop...”

The hunter felt the hands of his brothers, arms wrapped around his chest, holding him back.

“Sam... lemme go... This...It's his fault...Cas... Cas is dead...because of him.”

Dean was fighting in the hold of Sam, but his brother for now, was stronger.

“I know... but he is a Nephilim...Dean...think about it, he maybe can...resurrect him.”

 

Dean froze in the movement.

“He could?”

 

This time it was Jacks voice which echoed through the night. It was a soft, silent sound, as if Jack just had to get used to it.

“I can do this,” he simply said, stepping closer to Castiel's dead body. He was moving slowly, carefully, his gaze never leaving Cas.

When he kneeled down, Sam let Dean go and the hunter headed back to Cas, nearly falling on his own knees.

He observed, how Jack lifted his hand and moved his fingers to Cas' face. But then he stopped, tilting his head in confusion.

“What?”

“This is not Castiel!”

“What?” Dean repeated, feeling his heart skipping a beat.

“This is not the man, I chose... It is not Castiel!”

 


End file.
